Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 224
The Final Duel - Part 4 is Episode 224 and the last episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. Episode summary::This episode marks the end of the final Duel between [[Yugi Muto and Yami Yugi to determine the Pharaoh's fate.]] Major Events * Using a "Card of Sanctity" and "Silent Magician LV0" combination, Yugi makes both players draw 5 cards and boosts his Magician's power to 3500 ATK. This enables him to defeat Yami's "Dark Magician" and "Dark Magician Girl". * Thanks to Yugi's "Gold Sarcophagus", Yami's final move (resurrecting "Slifer the Sky Dragon" with "Monster Reborn") is thwarted. Yugi attacks Yami directly with "Silent Magician LV5" to win the Duel. Yami/the Pharaoh's spirit is finally free! *Despite being sad the Pharaoh has to leave them forever, Yugi Muto and his friends wish him the best of luck in the Spirit World. Then, the Millennium Items fall down a chasm and are sealed forever. *Yugi knows that he and Yami will never truly be apart, and thus is able to cope with his closest friend and partner leaving. And as they say, "The end of one adventure is the beginning of another"... Summary (NOTE: for steps in the Yami Yugi and Yugi Muto Duel please see the Featured Duel section below) Yugi's Final Attack * During the Duel, Yugi's "Gold Sarcophagus" negates the return of Yami's "Slifer the Sky Dragon": the card Yugi had placed face-down inside the Sarcophagus was exactly the card Yami just activated to resurrect Slifer: "Monster Reborn"!! : Mokuba Kaiba: "No way! He just defeated Slifer for the second time!" : Joey Wheeler: "Of all the cards to put in that box, how did Yugi know which one to pick?" : Tristan Taylor: "What do you expect? He's the 'King of Games' dude!" : Téa Gardner: "He must have had this plan from the beginning! I guess after spending so much time with the Pharaoh, Yugi knew exactly what he would play" : Yami Yugi: (thinking) "This was the greatest Duel of my life, it's been an honor Yugi." (to Yugi) "Go on, your move." : Duke Devlin: "I don't get it, what's Yugi waiting for? All he has to do is attack and the Duel's over" : Ryo Bakura: "That's just it. Once the match comes to an end the Pharaoh will be released. And we'll never see him again!" : Yami Yugi: (thinking) "It's all right Yugi... proceed." * Duel resumes. Farewell Pharaoh Atem * In his final move of the Duel, Yugi uses "Silent Magician" to attack Yami directly and wins. Yugi falls to his knees in tears. (right) bursts into tears after his victory. Yami consoles him]]. : Yami Yugi: "Congratulations! Well done. (...) Yugi, a champion doesn't belong on his knees. You achieved a great victory for us both." : Yugi Muto: "I was focusing so hard on playing the game that I forgot what winning this Duel would actually mean. By defeating you I've sent you away... for good." : Yami Yugi: "No, you have opened the door for me! Thanks to you my spirit can finally be at rest once again: I'll be back where I belong. Fate brought the two of us together for a reason, and we fulfilled our destiny. We've protected mankind from the return of the Shadow Games and we've both grown tremendously along the way." : Yugi Muto: "I'm gonna miss you!" : Yami Yugi: "You do realize we'll never truly be apart right?" : Yugi Muto: "Huh?!" : Yami Yugi: "The gift of kindness you've given me and the courage I've given you will remain with us, and that will forever bind us together." The Eye of Wdjat starts shining. : Tristan Taylor: "Hey look!" : Joey Wheeler: "What's up with the Eye?" : Ishizu Ishtar: "Now that the battle ritual is complete, the Eye of Wdjat that guards the door to the Spirit World has awakened, and the Spirit of the Great Pharaoh which was trapped within the Millennium Puzzle for 5,000 years is now free. (...) The time has arrived: tell the Eye of Wdjat your name." : Yami Yugi: "I am the son of King Aknamkanon, my name is '''ATEM" The Eye of Wdjat opens and reveals a door. Yami starts walking towards it. : '''Everyone: "Pharaoh!" : Téa Gardner: "Don't go!'" : 'Tristan Taylor:' "''So that's how it ends huh? Nice! You think you can just go up and change everybody's life and then just leave?" Everyone starts crying. 's spirit enters the Spirit World and is finally laid to rest, rejoining the friends from his past]] : Yugi Muto: "What Tristan means is: we don't wanna say goodbye." : Téa Gardner: "Exactly. Pharaoh, I know walking through that door means your spirit will finally be free and it's all for the best, but it doesn't seem fair. I mean, I feel like we're all just getting to know you. In fact you were just beginning to get to know yourself, and now you're being taken away from us! I know we should be happy for you, but it's really hard to do that when you're losing your best friend and you just don't understand why it has to be that way.'" : 'Joey Wheeler:' "''I guess there are some things you're not SUPPOSED to understand. Just look at me: I got through half my life not understanding what's going on. But I know that true friends may be hard to leave, but they're impossible to forget. And even though his stay wasn't as long as we would have liked, we're lucky we knew him at all." : Yami Yugi: (thinking) "Thank you Joey." : Téa Gardner: (thinking) "Goobye Atem... and good luck.'" : 'Joey Wheeler:' "''Hey Pharaoh, I hate to break the terrible news to ya but you're not going anywhere, 'cause everything you've given us stays right here in our hearts!" : Yami Yugi: "Right!" : Yugi Muto: "Like we always say: 'IT'S YOUR MOVE'." * Yami enters the doorway and his clothes change to those of Pharaoh Atem. On the other side of the portal are his family, friends, and Sacred Guardians (left to right: Karim, Shada, Isis, Mana, Shimon, Aknadin, King Aknamkanon, Priest Seto, Mahad). The doorway closes behind him. : Téa Gardner: "He's gone.'" : 'Yugi Muto:' "''Well Pharaoh... goodbye." * Suddenly the ground and walls start to crumble. The Millennium Stone disintegrates and the Millennium Items fall down a chasm in the ground. As the group runs to safer ground towards the exit, the spirit of Shadi watches them leave as the walls continue to crumble. A New Adventure? : Ishizu Ishtar: "Now that the Pharaoh has returned to the next world, the Millennium Items have been permanently sealed and our duty as the Pharaoh's tombkeepers is finally complete." : Tristan Taylor: "So this is the end? Feels weird..." : Joey Wheeler: "Yeah." : Seto Kaiba: "What were you geeks expecting?" : Joey Wheeler: "Fireworks... sappy music... something! At least make one of your wrap-up speeches Yugi!" : Yugi Muto: "Well, sometimes the end of ONE adventure is just the beginning of another." : Joey Wheeler: "Ah... much better!" Cut from the English Dub * In the original Japanese anime, after the screen fades to black credits roll and a montage with the following scenes is shown (start at minute 3:30): DlVx2EQJxdY ** Yugi and their friends returning to Japan aboard a commercial airplane. Beside them, Seto and Mokuba aboard their Blue-Eyes supersonic jet. ** At the airport, Yugi & their friends being greeted by Rebecca Hawkins. She throws herself into Yugi's arms, much to Tea's dismay. ** Also greeting them at the airport is Joey's sister Serenity. Duke Devlin and Tristan Taylor nearly throw themselves on her and have to be restrained by Joey. ** Over a bridge, Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood are shown having an heated argument which resolves into the beginning of a Duel. ** At Industrial Illusions headquarters, Leon and Zigfried von Schroeder having a discussion with Maximillion Pegasus. At first they seem angry, but then Pegasus extends his arms and they all smile (suggesting they may have reached some sort of a deal regarding the new gaming system Zigfried was developing). ** Mako Tsunami sailing a boat towards the coast. Waiting for him at the Marina are Espa Roba and his four brothers. ** A Tag-Team Duel featuring Mai Valentine & Vivian Wong vs. Para & Dox. . This shot and the preceding 2 minutes were cut from the English Dub]] * After the credits finish rolling, there is a scene with dialogue: : 'Yugi Muto:' "''Grandpa, I'm going!" : Solomon Muto: "Alright be careful!" : Téa Gardner: "Yugi! Good morning!'" : 'Joey Wheeler' & 'Tristan Taylor:' "''Good morning!'" : 'Yugi Muto:' "''Good morning everyone!" *The scene continues with a Yugi voice-over: : Yugi Muto: (voice-over) "There is something special about a story about a Pharaoh, but everyone has his or her own story. And this is a story that ends in the light. And... my story is just beginning." =Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Yugi Muto - Part 4= Duel continues from previous episode. Yugi Muto's Turn *Sets a monster. *Switches "Curse of Dragon" to Defense Position. Yami Yugi's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Thousand Knives": it destroys Yugi's face-down "Marshmallon" without triggering its special ability. *Uses "Dark Magician" to attack & destroy Yugi's "Curse of Dragon". Yugi Muto's Turn *Summons "Blockman" (1000 ATK / 1500 DEF) in Defense Position. *Sets a card. Yami Yugi's Turn *Activates Equip Spell Card "Dark Spear" and Equips to his "Dark Magician", giving it Piercing effect. *Uses "Dark Magician" to attack Yugi's "Blockman", **Yugi activates Trap Card "Soul Shield": Yugi pays half his LP (Yugi Muto: 800 → 400 Life Points) to negate all Battle Damage and end the Battle Phase. Yugi Muto's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Gold Sarcophagus": Yugi selects 1 card from his Deck and places it face-down. If Yami later activates a card of the same name, Yugi will be able to negate its effect. *Activates "Blockman's" special ability: Yugi Tributes it to Special Summon a number of "Block Tokens" (Rock-Type/EARTH/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1500) equal to the number of turns "Blockman" has been face-up on his side of the field. Since it has been two turns, Yugi Special Summons two "Block Tokens" in Defense Position. *Tributes his two "Block Tokens" to Summon "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction" (0 ATK / 0 DEF) and activates its special ability: Yugi pays half his LP (Yugi Muto: 400 → 200 Life Points) to remove all monsters on the field from the game. Gandora is then destroyed has a slightly different ability). **Yami activates Trap Card "Dark Illusion": it protects his "Dark Magician" and allows Yugi to draw one card *Yugi sets two cards. Yami Yugi's Turn *Uses "Dark Magician" to attack Yugi directly. **Yugi activates Trap Card "Magician's Circle": it allows both players to Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type monster with up to 2000 ATK" from their Decks in Attack Position. Yugi Special Summons "Silent Magician LV0" (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF); Yami Special Summons "Dark Magician Girl" (2000 ATK / 1700 DEF). **Yugi activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Spell Textbook": since he is holding no cards he discards none, and then draws 1 card. Yugi draws "Card of Sanctity" and immediately activates it thanks to "Spell Textbook's" effect: both players draw until they have 6 cards in their hand. ***The special ability of Yugi's "Silent Magician LV0" activates: its LV increases by one and its ATK by 500 for each card Yami draws, and since he just drew 5 it becomes LV5 and gains 5 × 500 = 2500 ATK ("Silent Magician LV0" → "Silent Magician LV5": 1000 → 3500 ATK / 1000 DEF). ***Yami activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Magicians Unite": "Dark Magician" and "Dark Magician Girl" combine to become one single monster with 3000 ATK, allowing Yami to survive the Battle Damage. Both of Yami's monsters are however destroyed (Yami Yugi: 700 → 200 Life Points) *Yami activates Spell Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Slifer the Sky Dragon" (X000 → 4000 ATK / X000 → 4000 DEF) in Attack Position. **Yugi's "Gold Sarcophagus" activates: the face-down card Yugi selected was "Monster Reborn". Yami's "Monster Reborn" is therefore negated. (Insert dialogue from Yugi's Final Attack Summary section above) Yugi Muto's Turn * Uses Silent Magician to attack Yami directly.(Yami's:200>0 Life Points)Yugi wins.